The Dare
by Arai Otome
Summary: The GW boys get bored and decide to play Truth or Dare. . .this is just the start, e-mail me with any ideas! I would love to hear them!


The year is AC 195

WARNING: this story is incomplete.Please, no more reviews telling me that.I am very well aware of the fact I did not finish.You do not need to inform me.PLEASE e-male me with any ideas you have, I tend to use them and love to hear them.And, I know you've heard this a million times before, but PLEASE REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER:Not mine.No suing.

And now for something completely different.

~The Dare~

The year is AC 195.The five Gundam pilots were stuck at one of Relena Peacecraft's _wonderful _parties.They were stuck there, with nothing to do.Unfortunately, on this particular night, Duo was extremely hyper.That is, more so than usual.And when Duo is hyper and has nothing to do, which can lead to be a pretty bad combination . . . 

Duo had already been dragged out of the main room of the party for attempting to sing and dance on top of on of the tables.Quatre and Trowa had pulled him out of the room before he had made even more of a fool of himself and now he was staring at the ceiling and whining to the other four pilots, Zechs, Trieze, and all of their female counterparts, who, for the sake of this story, all happened to be in the same back room together.

"I'm borrrrrred!" Duo whined.

"Me too."Quatre replied.

Duo rolled onto his stomach to look at Quatre."What can we do?" he asked.

"I dunno."

"I got it!" how about Truth or Dare!?" he said excitedly.

"Well . . . okay.I guess we could . . ."

"Yay!"Duo cheered.

"I'll go first!Umm . . ." Duo scanned the room, searching out a victim, "Heero!Truth or Dare?"

"I don't want to play your little game."

"C'mon! Pleeeeeeeeese?"

Well, as it turned out, Heero did not want to play, much to the expectations of all the readers.But, because it would be very boring to read through all of the conversation that followed, we'll skip to the part where Heero finally gets sick of Duo pestering him and agrees to play in order to shut Duo up.

"PLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????????"

"FINE!! I'll play!Just shut up already!" Heero snapped, massaging his temples.

"Yay!Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare." said Heero carelessly.Duo's eves lit up and a familiar evil smile.

"I dare you . . . to . . . kiss Dorothy!" he exclaimed happily.

"What!?"

"You have to do it Heero!" Quatre said innocently.Heero looked around as all of the others nodded in assent.

"Grr . . .fine!"Heero trudged over to Dorothy and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Heero, that doesn't cou-" Duo began.

"Maxwell, you just said kiss her, you never said where."Heero stated.

"He does have a point, Duo." Relena added.

"Fine!"

"Okay.My turn.Wufei," Heero chose.

Wufei looked up, surprised."Yeah?"

"Truth or dare?"

Wufei didn't know how imaginative Heero was with his dare, and he wasn't about to find out.

"Truth."

"Are you straight, bi, or gay?" Heero asked.Duo looked over at him, shocked.When he figured out that Heero was serious he decided that was a good question.

Wufei paused.He had never really considered his sexual preference before.He looked at Sally, then at Trieze."Bi." He announced proudly.

Relena gagged and headed off to the bathroom.

"Umm . . . Quatre, Truth or Dare?"

Quatre shifted nervously.If he picked truth he might have to say something embarrassing.If he picked dare, he might have to do something embarrassing.He wasn't sure which was worse.

"Uh, dare." He squeaked.

"Okay.Hmm. . . I got it!I dare you to sing 'Baby One More Time' in the little schoolgirl outfit and everything!"

*Collective gasp*

*Dramatic music* Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Annoying Announcer Personä: What will happen next?Will Quatre be publicly humiliated?Will he prove that he's "not that innocent"?Will Duo get drunk and tap dance with a lampshade on his head while singing "White Reflection" and wearing only his Care-Bears boxers?Will Relena be bashed?Will the readers review?Will the story ever be continued?

Find out with the next update of . . . . THE DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
